


Bird's Nest

by Renabe



Series: Pretty Bird Wary Man [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Birb Qrow, Birb Qrow gets pets, Fluff, It's mostly just silly, M/M, fair game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renabe/pseuds/Renabe
Summary: "Qrow, what are you doing up there?" Clover laughed, feeling a small weight shuffle around on top of his head. An indignant squawk was his only reply.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Pretty Bird Wary Man [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639894
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	Bird's Nest

**Author's Note:**

> So I drew a pic of birb Qrow sitting on Clover's head- I blame the Clover bot on twitter. Then someone commented that his hair was like a bird's nest, and my brain decided that needed a short story, so here we are.
> 
> I posted this on my Tumblr already, but I figure I'll add it here too- since I'm working on a second part, meaning there will be more.

"Qrow, what are you doing up there?" Clover laughed, feeling a small weight shuffle around on top of his head. An indignant squawk was his only reply. He huffed with no malice but persisted, "Are you still mad I called your hair a bird's nest? OUCH!"

The corvid plucked at a few strands of brown hair, tugging on them in annoyance before carefully rearranging them around himself. He then settled down, cocooned in soft locks, and closed his eyes for a nap. Who's hair was a bird's nest now?

"Qrow?" The soft question was met with silence, and the brunette had to force himself not to shake his head at the other's antics. Was he supposed to stand there, perfectly still, while the crow rested on his head?

He waited a few moments before tentatively reaching a hand up to caress plush feathers in an attempt to placate the little bird. A surprisingly strong beak found his index finger, closing on it briefly in warning before pulling away. Clover raised an eyebrow but didn't pull his hand back. Slowly, he brushed against a folded wing and pet it gently until he was certain he wouldn't get bit. Battle worn fingers slid delicately to fluffy chest feathers, softly feeling them. The Ace Op noted the pulse of a tiny heartbeat underneath it all, suddenly quickening before steadily slowing down again.

It dawned on him that the shapeshifter was probably not used to being touched in bird form. Qrow must have been uneasy about allowing someone to lay a hand on him in such a vulnerable state. Yet Clover had been permitted to do so, albeit with a bit of coaxing. The gravity of that permission was not lost on him, and his lips formed a fond smile that went unseen. He wondered how he might repay this trust, how he might convey the feeling was mutual.

Supposing he should start by not pushing his limits too far, he withdrew from the soft, warm feathers. He quickly discovered that was unnecessary, as the crow's beak prodded at his retreating fingers. It was much gentler this time around, affectionate almost, as if Qrow wanted the petting to continue. And that was just far too endearing.

"All right, c'mere, you," Clover breathed, reaching up with both hands to pluck the bird from his perch. The act was met with resistance, wings flapping and claws gripping at hair for purchase. "Hey, hey," he cooed gently until his hair was released, and cautiously brought the bird to his chest, cradling with his left arm and stroking velvety feathers with his right hand. "This okay?"

Qrow looked up at teal orbs, and if birds could roll their eyes, he would have. Instead he tried for a judgmental stare, then cocked his head to the side in a taunting manner.

A chuckle escaped the brunette, and he continued to pet the crow, pondering aloud, “You’ll have to let me know if I’m getting these signals right, when you decide to shift back, that is.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've started part two... we'll see when I finish that. Anyway, I hope everyone loves birb Qrow!
> 
> Renabe4Life on insta if you wanna see my art, which is strictly Fair Game right now.


End file.
